1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and system for detecting leakage of fluid into or out of conduits and vessels and other events associated with such conduits by measurement of acoustic vibrations.
2. Background
The detection and analysis of acoustic vibrations in certain structures can be advantageously utilized to control or determine particulars of the behavior of the structures in environments wherein visual inspection is impossible or inconvenient. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,451 issued to Amjad A. Bseisu et al and assigned to the assignee of the present invention describes a method and system for analyzing the behavior of an elongated drill stem by measuring acoustic vibrations and strain on the drill stem during operation.
It has been determined that other occurrences can induce detectable acoustic vibrations in elongated tubular members such as pipelines and in conduits associated with drilling, completing and producing wells. In this regard, since many pipelines and conduits for conducting fluid flow to and from wellbores are generally inaccessible for visual inspection, the detection of fluid leakage or certain operating functions associated with such conduits by measuring acoustic vibrations and strains on the conduits would seem to be beneficial. To this end the present invention has been developed with a view to providing a method and system for determining the characteristics and locations of leakage flow and certain events occurring in pipelines and similar conduits, particularly those associated with wells.